fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Crossover: Season 3
This is a list of Cartoon Crossover episodes from Season 3. Don't delete episodes. Episodes The 3rd Season Premiere (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy introduces Y-Guy to the treehouse. Quotes Timmy: This was Zim's room... and now it's your room! (guides Y-Guy to Nicktoons' Schoolhouse Rock's studio) Timmy: This is the studio for our parodies of Schoolhouse Rock! (guides Y-Guy to the kitty's room) Timmy: This is our kitty shelter. Y-Guy: You're cool, Timmy. (guides Y-Guy to delivery truck) Timmy: This is how we recieve ALL our deliveries. Delivery Men: Got a soda machine. Timmy: Here's a hundred bucks. Keep the change. Preschool Crossover 2: Down To The Ocean (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy and friends go to see the Nick Jr. characters. Quotes Y-Guy: Where are we? Timmy: This is the Bubble Guppies' home, Y-Guy. Y-Guy: Ooo. Timmy: One day, you may write a Nicktoons' Schoolhouse Rock! song. Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock!: Earth (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons are worried about planet Earth. 1st song: Don't Be A CO2 Sasquatch, written by Timmy Turner. This song teaches how you don't use too much Carbon Dioxide. Parody of Don't Be A Carbon Sasquatch. 2nd song: Tiny Urban Zoo, written by Y-Guy. This teaches about how you can plant a garden. Parody of the song of the same name. 3rd song: The Clean Rivers, written by Sheen. This song teaches about how you shouldn't throw trash in the ocean. Parody of the song of the same name. 4th Song: Solar Power To The Nicktoons, written by SpongeBob SquarePants. This song teaches about how solar power is used. Parody of Solar Power To The People. Note: This is the only time that 2 songs had titles that are the same as the songs the writers parodized. Usually only one song has the same title as the song the writer parodized. This is the first time there were 4 parodized songs instead of the usual 6. Quotes SpongeBob: Hey, Jimmy! What's going on? Jimmy: Cleaning out the studio. Oh yeah, Zim and Dib are fired as writers and Y-Guy is hired. SpongeBob: Why? Jimmy: Do you remember the LAST time we saw them? SpongeBob: Ooo. That explains a lot. Jimmy: Besides, we're cutting down expenses on the songs from 6 per season to only 4. Be back in 11 hours with one! (11 hours later...) SpongeBob: Done! Jimmy: GREAT! Growth Pills Are Wrong (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Y-Guy sees everyuone taking growth pills. Quotes Y-Guy: Well, well, well. Timmy: What is it, Y-Guy? Y-Guy: I don't wanna talk. Timmy: You can tell me. Y-Guy: I'd best not. Timmy: Please? Y-Guy: No thanks. Timmy: Please? Y-Guy: No thank you. (the 2 quotes repeat 3 more times) Timmy: Please? Y-Guy: ALRIGHT? (2 hours later...) Timmy: So that's what it is. Zim: I'm back, Turner! Timmy: Hey, Zim. Why are you back? Zim: Just came to check on Y-Guy, to see if he isn't hurt. Timmy: You're still a Nicktoon. Your show just doesn't air on Nick channels anymore. Damnation (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Y-Guy is killed and taken to the Underworld. Quotes Timmy: He's damned to the Underworld? Zim: Yep. Damned and doomed. Timmy: Dammit! Zim: Damnation! Jury Of The Damned (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Y-Guy gets put on trial. Quotes Satan: I give you the jury of the damned! Richard Nixon, Jimmy Carter, Pendleton Ward... Pendleton: I'm not dead yet! Satan: Pendleton dismissed! Babe Ruth will take his place. John F. Kennedy, George the Third... Yep. That's it. Oh, and Thomas Edison and Alexander Graham Bell. And Henry Ford, the Wright brothers... Timmy: Sounds like all hell broke loose. Satan: Elias Howe, Eli Whitney... yeah. That's all. Timmy: I can take you to the ground, Satan! You... are... crap! (throws punches) Satan: I can't be defeated! Nobody but the Holy stuff shall take me down! Timmy: Yeah, right. I'm calling the Lord. Satan: He does not have a cell phone. Timmy: Not by phone, just my hands! Note: This teaches about the Bible, and was the only episode that didn't air on Nick Adults. Squidward, The Friendly Ghost (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Squidward turns friendly but puts too much white powder on him. Quotes SpongeBob: G7! Patrick: G7? King me! King me! (pop) I lose! SpongeBob: Again, it's not Tuesday. Patrick: Darn! Star Car (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Zim and Timmy Turner learns to drive a car. Quotes Timmy Turner: I wish for a star car. Cosmo and Wanda: You've got it. (They and Poof put up their wands and wishes for a star car). Zim: Hi there, Timmy Turner. Timmy Turner: Hi there, Zim. Zim: Want to drive? Timmy Turner and his fairies: Yes. (They get in into the car and drives with Zim and GIR). Extreme Makeover: Body Part Edition (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Patrick starts a spin-off to his previous makeover show. Quotes Patrick: I should start another makeover show! (build build build) Patrick: Done! SpongeBob: Um... Patrick? Are you taking show business too far? Patrick: Nope. Why? SpongeBob: Well, it's just that since your makeover show disaster, the show only had one episode. Patrick: I'm really not regretting this. SpongeBob: Okay. Just don't come crying to me if it fails like the other one. Timmy: Here, Molly- What the heck is that? Patrick: My new makeover show. Timmy: A demonstration, Molly. (warps features) Timmy: So? Patrick: Done! Timmy: Molly looks like a teenager! You shaped her like this? Patrick: Yep. Timmy: That show is a total "success". (laughing) The Krusty News (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Mr. Krabs starts a newspaper. Quotes Mr. Krabs: I should start another newspaper. SpongeBob: The Krusty News? Mr. Krabs: And you're the new lead reporter! SpongeBob: Ah! Mr. Krabs: Please, write a juicy story! SpongeBob: What? (22 hours later...) Inspector: I'm Health Inspector Yellowstone. I'll be shutting down The Chum Bucket. Plankton: WHAT? (locks) Plankton: Who's to blame for this? WHO? Mr. Krabs: If you don't write another juicy story, you can kiss your spatula goodbye! SpongeBob: No! Mr. Krabs: Write me... THE WILDEST STORY EVER! SpongeBob: WHAT? Mr. Krabs: The wildest... story... EVER! The Krusty News Is Ruined (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Mr. Krabs loses all his money from the newspapers. Quotes Sandy Cheeks: You wrote lies, lies, lies about us! Plankton: I lost my resturaunt because of you! Larry The Lobster: All the people want to beat me up for lunch money! Mrs. Puff: And I had to go back to watching... daytime television. Patrick: Lies about my makeover show! Mr. Krabs: My newspaper is ruined! SpongeBob: Okay. Star Car 2: The Race (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Timmy and Zim began to race the others. Quotes Y-Guy: 3, 2, 1, Let's race! (SwaySway and Buhdeuce, Jimmy Neutron and SpongeBob, Timmy Turner and Zim, Sanjay and Craig began to race). Timmy Turner: I think we're winning. Cosmo: YAY! (The star car races fast and hits the finish line). Zim: (laughs) We did it. More TBA... I Hate The B****W****** (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) SpongeBob SquarePants and Sanjay Patel find out that the B****W****** are for adults. Note: All cussing was censored to keep a TV-PG-V rating. Quotes S***S***: (on TV) You damn son-of-a-b****! Sanjay: What's this junk? SpongeBob: An adult Nicktoon is what it is! Sanjay: Oh, really? SpongeBob: You won 100 dogs. Sanjay: I gave them away. Sanjay Patel's Game (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Sanjay plays a game of tennis. Quotes Timmy: Wow! Sanjay: I'm pumped up and ready! Timmy: Yeah. Sanjay: Tennis Championship 2014, here I come! Timmy: It's winter. Sanjay: So? Timmy: Tennis is played during the springtime. Sanjay: Yeah. I noticed. Timmy: Let's pratice until the Spring Equinox. The Best Thing in the World (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Sanjay and Craig found a thing in the world is Big G. Quotes TBA Shrinking Control Pills (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Sanjay and Craig see a shrinking control pill. Quotes Sanjay: What the? Craig: Shrinking Control. Teacher: Okay, class. Shrinking Control Pills! Used by anorexics to gain weight. Use too much, you blow up HUGE! Sanjay: This is too much. Nickelodeon Magazine (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) S***S*** prints a counterfeit version of Nickelodeon Magazine. Sanjay & Craig investigate. Quotes S***S***: Damn Nickelodeon freakin' Magazine! B**D****: Crap! Let's make our own! (a few hours later...) Delivery Guy: Nick Magazine is back! Sanjay: S***S*** Shows Off His Bread? Hey! This is counterfeit! Craig: Count-er-feit. (one month later...) Delivery Guy: Nick Magazine! Sanjay: 100,000 Pounds Of Bread Delivered To Female Duck? This is more like Pondagea news! Craig: Count-er-feit. (30 days later...) Sanjay: I'm taking over! (1 hour later...) Craig: We're taking over this magazine! Sanjay: Yeah! (Sanjay begins to write a true story about the counterfeit papers and trashes S***S***'s story) Sanjay: Done! (puts story in printing press) (1 day later...) Zim: S***S***, you immbical! These are counterfeit! Timmy: Counterfeit! Lies! S***S***: What the hell is goin' on? Timmy: You not needing a name! Sanjay: I think I know what! Timmy: S***S*** Rips Off Sanjay Patel? THAT'S IT! No more counterfeit Nick magazines! I never knew you. Sanjay: Timmy, to make up for the counterfeit magazines, I got each of the Nicktoons one of the two very last issues of the real Nick magazine! One copy per issue! Two issues per person! Hypnotist (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) A hypnotist hypnotizes Vicky into body inflation every time she curses or swears. Quotes Hypnotist: You're getting sleepy. Sleepy. Tomorrow, and after that, every time you say any words stronger than "stupid", "lame", "dumb", or "crap", you will inflate with your thought of body part. Sanjay: That's Super Trance! Illegal Cocas (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) The police find illegal sacks of cocas. Quotes Policeman #1: I won't give up until all the cocaine in the world is destroyed. KM: What? Cocaine? ILLEGAL DRUGS! Policeman #2: I will destroy the cocaine! Timmy: Good luck with that! I want you to destroy marijuana as well! Policeman #3: That's an illegal drug! Timmy: Yes. Policeman #4: Move out! Timmy: Have fun searching! Zim: What the heck? Timmy: Destruction of illegal drugs. Zim: I got this Coke from 1887! Timmy: I should show this to the police! (later...) Policeman #1: What? Timmy: Hi. Policeman #2: Sir, you'd better be looking at this. Timmy: What? Policeman #3: Coke from 1887! Whoever's responsible- Senator from 1887: I am. Policeman #4: If you were alive, you'd be under arrest! Now, go back to the 1880s! Weekend at Turner's (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Y-Guy does drugs. Quotes Doctor: Medical marijuana is iillegal. Y-Guy: Oh, gimme that! (lights up drug and starts to smoke it) Zim: (sniff) Y-Guy, you're too young to do drugs! Timmy: He's only 16! Zim: Now the Nicktoons are guilty of possession. We! Could! Go! To! Jail! Star Car 3: The Car Breaks Down (written by Curiousgorge66 & NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) The Star Car begins to rust. Quotes Timmy: Aw great! The Star Car is rusting! Zim: At least we won! Timmy: I wish the Star Car was fixed! (Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and poof the Star Car back up, fixed) The 3rd Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) The Nicktoons strip Y-Guy of his Nicktoonship without Un-Nicktooning. Quotes Timmy: You're banned from the treehouse, Y-Guy! I need the badge, the Nick logo, oh, you can keep the toys from us. A free parting gift. That orange doughnut looks good, though. Okay. Enjoy the rest of your life! Category:Episode lists